


This is a bad idea or: When you’re in love with somebody else

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: The First Wizarding War or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Start Loving my Soul [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: January 1979. After his encounter with Cleopatra, Sirius doesn’t want to go back to the flat and face Remus quite yet. Instead, he has some more drinks, gets into a fight, relinquishes his standards of hygiene, loses his bearings and finds Gideon’s house. The twins really ought to be more careful with who they give out their address to.We meet our hero in the bedroom of his old flame, his usually brilliant people skills slightly dulled by drink. Gideon still isn’t a talker, although he does have a way of making poignant statements when you least expect it.Cue music.





	This is a bad idea or: When you’re in love with somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> Standalone, pure smut. Sirius’s POV. Chronologically happens straight after chapter 23 of the main story.

Gideon was acting strangely, but then again, when wasn’t he? He had stopped close to the door, back turned to Sirius, shoulders hunched and wand held in a loose grip pointing to the floor. Sirius admired Gideon’s shape from behind, he really was ridiculously fit. Broad shoulders, massive, muscly arms, thick thighs and a very round arse. 

Sirius could tell he was breathing heavily as he approached, but he didn’t turn around to face Sirius. He almost flinched when Sirius touched him, how to make sense of that, maybe he was nervous again? Merlin knew he had been last time. Sirius massaged him with sure strokes and used his knuckles to get at the knotted nerves in his back. The wand clattered to the floor, and Sirius grinned as a moan escaped Gideon’s lips. Good. 

Sirius made him walk forwards until he had to hug the cheap wardrobe by the wall. His own prick had woken up again, sometimes Sirius wondered how his body could function like it did. He aimed it for Gideon’s round, perky arse and sighed contentedly at how good it felt to rub his needy prick on someone who wanted it. Because Gideon did want it, right?

“What would you like?” Sirius whispered into the other man’s neck, and he shivered and shifted his hips, helping Sirius grind against him. No other reply. Sirius ripped playfully with his teeth at the shoulder seam of Gideon’s clothes. Heavy panting. He reached around Gideon and opened his flies for him, eliciting a slow moan of relief from Gideon. 

“Can you fuck me first, then… Then suck me off?” Gideon whispered all of it into the wardrobe door, but the last few words in particular seemed to cost him a lot to say. Sirius grinned into the soft hair at the nape of Gideon’s neck, enjoying how embarrassed he was about it all. Quite demanding too, Sirius thought it unlikely that Gideon would last past the dick up his arse. 

“You bet, gorgeous,” he said instead. Still talking to Gideon’s neck as he refused to turn around. “Do you have lube in here?”

There was no reply even though Sirius massaged his shoulders and ground his erection tantalizingly between the other man’s cheeks. His previous suspicions that Gideon didn’t get laid much resurfaced. “We can try it with just spit if you like,” said Sirius finally, groping the meaty arse in front of him. “You’d have to make my dick proper wet with your mouth, and I’ll do the same for your arse.” He had to wait for the verdict for a few seconds, but then Gideon nodded decisively and finally turned to face Sirius, eyes downcast and freckled cheeks blushing like a right virgin. Ignoring his own horrendous whisky-breath, Sirius moved to kiss Gideon, humming with praise as the other’s mouth opened immediately, pliant and wet, and their tongues tangled messily mostly in Gideon’s mouth. Gideon tasted of cinnamon, and soon they both would, Sirius hoped. 

Sirius took off his clothes with a hint of embarrassment. The ridiculous love bites were still there, and he should really have demanded a shower earlier. Gideon didn’t voice any complaints, though, just got undressed and fell to his knees facing Sirius’s prick. It was ridiculously sexy to have such a strong, hard man on his knees like this. Sirius stroked Gideon over his auburn locks, gently nudging his head towards his waiting cock. Gideon licked him carefully and precisely, first the shaft and then the head, eyes closed but face quite happy and relaxed, encouraging Sirius to think that he did want to be there. 

“Feels so good, Gideon,” Sirius said quietly, and smirked as he saw Gideon’s cock jump to renewed attention at the words. “That’s it, use your tongue to make me wet and slick.” Sirius tugged at Gideon’s hair, vaguely remembering that he’d liked that before, and listened to a sweet moan escaping Gideon’s big, full lips, puffs of air on his prick. “I’m going to force all of it into your tight little hole once we’re both good and ready,” he continued, ”but I need to see those gorgeous lips of yours stretch around me first. Pop me right into your mouth, I promise you’ll like it.”

There was the ghost of a grin on Gideon’s face, and then he opened wide, eyes still shut, glistening tongue coming to meet Sirius’s prick as he fed it into his mouth, maintaining his grip on the back of Gideon’s head. Sirius groaned in relief as Gideon took him about half the way, then sucked generously on him, tongue moving experimentally on the underside of the shaft, lips stretched obscenely to accommodate him. 

“You look beyond gorgeous like this,” Sirius told him once he had taken his time to take in the sight. “I think you like giving head, too, feels good to be down on your knees, dirtying up your mouth, right? Don’t think your prick can get any harder from what sucking on mine is doing to it, am I right?” Gideon pulled off with a smile on his face and looked down at the impressive erection between his legs. Sirius laughed quietly and pulled him roughly to his feet, giving him a small peck on the mouth to say thanks. 

“You’re an excellent cocksucker,” Sirius told him in a confidential tone, loving the bright red blush spreading like wildfire over Gideon, “and now I’m going to eat you out, loosen you up, and then you have to quickly make my dick as wet as possible before things get dry again. The wetter we both are the less risk there is I hurt you by mistake. OK?”

Gideon kissed him nervously, still blushing, and stared at his feet until Sirius dragged him to the bed, positioning him on his hands and knees.

Fortunately, Gideon wasn’t very hairy. Sirius had a feeling this was generally true for gingers, and he stroked carefully along the smooth, exposed crack until his fingers pushed against the puckered little hole he was supposed to lick. Another near first, as it were, Sirius had never done this to a man before. 

He leant down and went straight for it, he was a Gryffindor after all. The texture was incredibly soft and smooth underneath his probing tongue, and Gideon let out a near-shout from surprise and pleasure at the contact. Sirius decided to try to kiss it, or more snog it, perhaps, trying to salivate as much as possible to make the area wet and sloppy. Gideon was shaking again, moan after moan spilling out of him, and Sirius could feel the ring of muscle he was teasing flex and contort against his tongue. 

Sirius felt lightheaded with it all: the power trip of pleasing someone so thoroughly, the stigma of the act itself along with his own arousal from knowing he’d get to come in this hole was coupled with sobering up from his week-long bender and the realization that he hadn’t eaten or slept for at least a day. 

His tongue pressed in, past the rim and into the tight passage. Sirius’s whole face was pressed into the other man’s warm body and it sounded as if Gideon might have been reduced to sobs from the pleasure of it. He swirled his tongue as much as he could, stretching it, then tried to get spit right in there. It was difficult, but Sirius did love a challenge.

He finally removed his face from Gideon’s arse and hurried to coat his index finger in spit. Gideon’s tight little hole was clenching and unclenching minutely on its own, the man himself breathing harshly into a pillow. Sirius pressed into the greedy hole he was on a mission to loosen up, kissing Gideon gently on his lower spine as he twisted and toyed with the smooth inside. He coated the same finger sloppily again, less worried about hygiene than he maybe should have been. If Remus knew what he was doing he’d give him a right dressing-down. Then again, he was highly unlikely to ever tell Remus about the particulars of this encounter. 

Soon the hole felt significantly wetter, and Sirius was able to add a second and finally a third finger as the rim relaxed. Gideon had stopped sobbing and the moans had changed too, they were smaller and more content now, having been verging on desperate and agitated before.

“Merlin, you’re tight,” Sirius told him conversationally, breaking the near-silence. “But you’ve got such a greedy little arsehole, haven’t you? It’s absolutely begging for attention, for my fingers and my tongue and my spit.” Sirius bent down and let as much spit as he could gather drip out of his mouth and let it run down Gideon’s crack. Then he started removing his fingers, watching contentedly how they emerged slick and wet.

“Time to give my prick the sloppiest kiss you can manage,” Sirius told him as the last finger popped free. Gideon scrambled up from the bed, hair partially obscuring his face, and he stuffed Sirius into his mouth without any coaxing this time. He went much deeper, too, Sirius watched in fascination as he got swallowed down, Gideon gagging pitifully and Sirius shushing him and stroking him encouragingly on the head. He pulled back open-mouthedly to leave as much of his spit on Sirius’s length as possible.

“You’re so good at that,” Sirius told him and he got back up on the bed, matching the bend of his legs to make his arse level with Sirius’s cock. Sirius aimed some more spit from his mouth to Gideon’s hole, and then he spread it out with the head of his glistening cock. He groaned at the visual and then pushed at the rim. It was much easier to push through than Sirius had feared, and Gideon’s ecstatic moan almost made him come before he’d gotten his full length in. He continued, Gideon pleading with delicious moans and whimpers, and the last few inches sunk in. Sirius started drawing out, now moaning himself at the friction and the tightness. On the third thrust he thought he may have found Gideon’s prostate, and he continued fucking at a bit of an angle as Gideon’s noises turned desperate and fragile. He lasted barely a minute longer, however, and by the time he was shouting his release, buried to the hilt in Gideon hole, the other man was tugging furiously on his dick. As he hadn’t come yet, Sirius reached over and removed Gideon’s hand, which came away obediently but with an unhappy whimper.

“Shh,” Sirius whispered in his ear, desperately out of breath himself but remembering Gideon’s original request, “you’re not allowed to blow your load quite yet.” Another pitiful moan into the pillows. “You promised it to me, did you not? I gave mine to your thirsty little hole, and now you’re supposed to paint the inside of my mouth with yours. I think you’ll like it. I’ll let you make a mess of my tongue, spill it all the way down my throat when you choke me with your massive cock.” 

Gideon started thrusting into thin air and Sirius felt his soft cock slip out as he extracted himself from the awkward position on top of Gideon he was in. Having managed it, he took what was supposed to be a last look at the flushed and used little hole, still exposed as Gideon tried to control himself, his face buried in the pillow. His hips swung enticingly, which he was probably oblivious to himself, every muscle straining impressively, and Sirius could see a blob of the come he’d fucked into Gideon appearing from the clenching and unclenching rim and slowly leaking down the crack. 

Blaming it mostly on the alcohol and partly on his insatiable libido and deprived mind, Sirius bent down again and gave the hole a sound kiss. Gideon shouted into the pillow, body on edge and almost kicking out, but Sirius forgave him as he had every right to be sore. He gave the hole a few licks, gentle as he could manage, barely touching the abused ring of muscle and trying to just get at the come, which was leaking out in nasty white driblets whenever the rim opened reflexively. 

“Can’t take more,” Gideon told him suddenly, voice wrecked as he peered at Sirius, arms wrapped around the pillow the side of his face rested on. 

“Can you sit?” Sirius asked with a shit-eating grin, to which Gideon returned him an exhausted one. He got up, slowly, but he didn’t seem to have any problem sitting on his behind. Sirius knelt on the floor, bent legs splayed shamelessly and he could see Gideon sending his soft, dirty prick a mostly fond look. Gideon’s prick was hard as anything, though, bright red and bloated and annoyed with the general neglect. 

Sirius licked it sweetly, thinking that maybe Gideon liked that as that was how he had started when giving head. An impatient noise from above told him this was not the case, and he hastened to pull all into his mouth, slurping and spilling saliva down his chin and giving Gideon a lewd wink while he was at it. It was probably the last thing Gideon saw, as it made him shudder with overstimulated arousal and close his eyes, mouth open blissfully. 

Sirius continued making pornographic noises to the best of his ability, alternating between making the cock so dripping wet that it invariably slipped out, soiling his face and scraping against his stubble, and sucking it all the way in and down his throat, letting it catch noisily for as long as he dared on his gag reflex as Gideon's hips bucked in sweet desperation. He’d just started sucking it again when Gideon’s hand flew to his mouth, muffling a last, frenzied moan by biting down on his own wrist, and Sirius swirled his tongue around eagerly, much like the dog he probably was, deep down, wet hot come filling his mouth and still he guzzled, wanting to prolong Gideon’s climax. He let the sucking die down once he was sure he’d had the last drop, easing the action into a gentle lap, almost going cross-eyed from the strange state of mind he was in. 

Now that Gideon was sated everything felt different, his own arousal gone and the fear and anger of the day before returning like a cold shower. He needed to go back and talk to Remus, probably needed to apologize for his behaviour too. And he needed to be more careful, less mistakes in his Order work, less risky behaviour in general. 

It was almost embarrassing to be kneeling on a cold floor with the limp cock of someone he worked with resting on his tongue, his flavour coating every corner of his mouth. 

“Oh Benjy”, whispered Gideon in a strangled voice that wouldn’t have carried to Sirius had there been any at all other noises in the room. Sirius let the dick slip out of his mouth and he got up, clapping Gideon clumsily on the shoulder and starting to retrieve his clothes. Gideon’s face was buried in his hands and he seemed lost in his own world.


End file.
